La maladie d'amour
by Mihawk chacco
Summary: Perona a reconduit Zoro, mais que va t'elle faire maintenant?
1. La maladie

Perona venait de reconduire Zoro à l'archipel de Sabaody et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire à Lugubra mais elle voulait y retourner. Pas pour soigner les blessures d'un escrimeur de pacotille, mais juste pour être avec lui. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle si. Elle voulait juste être avec lui, pouvoir le regarder et même penser à tout ce qu'elle voulait lui faire. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui laisserait jamais lui faire tout cela.

Perona décida de rentrer au château et de parler avec lui pour savoir si elle pouvait rester ou pas. Au pire elle n'aurait qu'à rester même si il ne le voulait. Quand elle arriva sur l'île, elle sentit une vague de peur l'envahir mais elle se força a avancer et se dirigea vers le château. Elle resta un instant, hésitant devant la porte, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte…personne.

Perona fonça vers sa chambre, elle devait profiter du fait qu'il n'y ait personne pour ne pas être vu revenant au château alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte à clé et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte, des bruits de pas. Elle vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser comme si quelqu'un voulait entrer, mais celle-ci était fermée et la personne qui se trouvait derrière dut donc abandonner. Perona lâcha un gros soupir, elle avait failli se faire prendre.

« Perona, je t'ai entendu souffler, ouvre cette porte » fit une voix d'homme.

Perona se figea, il était resté devant la porte à écouter.

« Perona, si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte. »

Perona alla gentiment ouvrir la porte, elle y tenait quand même à cette porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le propriétaire des lieux, Dracule Mihawk.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

La question prit Perona de court, elle n'allait pas lui avouer ces sentiments.

« Comment ça, ce que je fais ici. »

« Tu as reconduit Zoro, alors que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as plus personne à soigner. »

« Si j'ai encore quelqu'un à soigner. »

« Qui ? »

« Mon cœur.»

« Mon cœur. »

« Ton cœur ? De quoi dois-tu le soigner ? »

« D'une maladie très mortelle et qui fait souffrir énormément. »

« Laisse- moi deviner. L'amour ? » Perona rougit instantanément.

« Quoi ? Comment savez-v…, je veux dire, pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Car je suis atteint de la même maladie et je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul remède. »

Mihawk pencha sa tête vers Perona et l'embrassa tout doucement. Perona n'en revenait pas, Mihawk, son amour secret, l'aimait. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser. Mihawk lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure, lui demandant une entrée, elle la lui accorda volontiers. Elle sentit sa langue virevolter avec la sienne. Enfin, à bout de souffle, il relachèrent leur étreinte et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« J'adore tes yeux » s'exclama Perona.

« On ne me dit pas ça souvent, mais merci du compliment. Et puis maintenant que l'autre abruti aux cheveux vert est parti, je vais pouvoir profiter de toi. »

Perona rougit à ses paroles. Décidément une belle histoire venait de commencer.


	2. Une semaine

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, une semaine de bonheur pour Mihawk et Perona, une semaine durant laquelle leur cœur avait totalement guéri de cette drôle de maladie qu'était l'amour.

Mais c'était également une semaine d'idioties et de péripéties en tout genre.

**FLASH-BACK **

«… et puis maintenant que l'autre abruti aux cheveux verts n'est plus là, je vais pouvoir profiter de toi »

Perona rougit à ses paroles. Mihawk, lui, affichait un sourire digne d'un oscar.

« Comment comptes-tu en profiter ? » demanda timidement Perona.

« Oh rien de bien méchant »

Il poussa Perona dans sa propre chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » questionna Perona prise de panique.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal » dit Mihawk d'une voix douce.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte ? » Cette fois-ci l'inquiétude perça la voix de Perona.

« Pour être sûr que tu t'enfuis pas »

Mihawk se jeta sur Perona et la chatouilla. Perona, surprise, eut le réflexe de se débattre mais au bout d'un certain temps elle se laissa aller et se mit à rigoler.

« A…arrête, stp, je peux plus respirer!» s'exclama Perona tout en continuant à rigoler. Mais malgré ses mots, elle appréciait le moment et la proximité entre elle et Mihawk.

« T'est sur que tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu souris comme pas possible. »

« Oui je suis sûre »

Mihawk arrêta sur le champ ses chatouilles.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi ma belle ? »

« J'en sais rien mon petit fantôme. »

« Fantôme ? »

« Fantôme car on te voit pas souvent. Parfois on dirait même que le château est vide. »

« Crois-moi, maintenant tu vas souvent me voir. »

« Ce sera pas pour me déplaire. »

Perona bailla, après tout il était déjà tard.

« Tu veux dormir ? » demanda Mihawk.

« Oui, je suis trop fatiguée. »

Mihawk la porta jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa. Il vérifia qu'elle était bien installée et se leva pour sortir, quand une petite main le retient.

« Tu ne restes pas dormir avec moi ? » demanda Perona d'une vois triste.

« Tu veux déjà que je dorme avec toi ? » Mihawk était vraiment étonné, cela faisait à peine 20 minutes qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments.

« Je pourrais pas dormir sans toi, maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Mihawk la regarda avec étonnement mais il vit bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. D'ailleurs, pourrais-t-il dormir sans elle ? Non, il ne pourrait pas, il l'aimait trop et il n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas dormir avec elle.

Mihawk se glissa dans le lit à côté de Perona. Celle-ci se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Mihawk lui encercla la taille de ses bras.

« Ce qu'elle est fine, on dirait qu'elle peut se briser à tout moment, comme une brindille. » pensa Mihawk.

Perona se mit à rire sans raison, il n'avait quand même pas dit tout ça à haute voix.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire comme ça ? »

« Tu n'as même pas enlevé tes habits, tu vas mourir de chaud. »

« La nuit en caleçon se sera pour plus tard. »

Perona rougit, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si direct.

« Bonne nuit petit fantôme. »

« Bonne nuit princesse. »

Ils s'endormirent très vite.

« DEBOUT, espèce de gros fainéant. »

Mihawk se réveilla difficilement, il dormait vraiment bien avec elle et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Mais il dut se résoudre à se réveiller car cette voix continuait de hurler. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit que la voix qui hurlait était celle de Perona.

« Tu vas me lâcher, oui. Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de sortir de l'emprise de tes bras. » Perona avait l'air en colère et Mihawk comprenait pourquoi. Il la serrait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas sortir du lit.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te lâcher ? Je suis si bien avec toi. »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras »

« Je prend le risque. »

« NEGATIVE HOLLOW »

« Arg, je suis un incapable, je suis trop nul, je ne peux pas être la meilleure lame du monde. »

« Hihihihihi, t'est trop mignon quand tu déprimes »

« C'est pas marrant » fit Mihawk avec des dents de croco.

Il relâcha quand même Perona, il n'avait pas envie de re-déprimer.

Perona se leva dès qu'elle sentit l'étreinte se relâcher. Mais au lieu de partir elle se retourna et fit face à Mihawk. Il la regardait également et avait des envies, mais Perona ne lui laissa pas le temps de les assouvir de lui-même. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et la vigueur dont elle était capable. Mihawk répondit immédiatement au baiser, il ne comptait pas la laisser partir. Il voulait aller plus loin mais elle n'était pas prête.

Perona commença à caresser le torse de son amant a travers son t-shirt, elle le voulait, elle voulait perdre sa virginité avec lui et avec personne d'autre. Même si elle avait peur, elle le voulait.

« Perona, c'est trop tôt » déclara Mihawk, comme si il avait deviner ces intentions.

« Alors, quand ? »

« Quand tu seras réellement prête, quand on se connaitra mieux, quand on se comprendra l'un l'autre sans avoir besoin de parler. »

« D'accord, mais quand ? Car il y aura des moments ou je le voudrais, et ou tu me refuseras et je n'ai pas envie que tu me refuses. »

« Dans une semaine minimum, pas avant. »

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, une semaine de bonheur pour Mihawk et Perona, une semaine durant laquelle leur cœur avait totalement guéri de cette drôle de maladie qu'était l'amour.

Mais cela faisait également une semaine que Perona attendait, qu'elle espérait avancer la date mais à chaque fois Mihawk avait été catégorique, il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette.

Maintenant elle était dans la chambre de son fantôme favori et elle l'attendait, il était dans la douche. Elle était rentrée dans sa chambre quand il y était, il était réglé comme une horloge : 10 minutes après son entraînement il était dans la douche pour une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

19 minutes s'étaient écoulées et Perona était dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit donc pas l'eau s'arrêter de couler et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Ce ne que quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'embrasser sur la joue qu'elle se rendit compte que le moment fatidique était venu.

Il ne portait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et elle ne put s'empêcher de le mater un petit peu au niveau de ses tablettes de chocolat. Mais elle reprit vite son sérieux.

Elle devint toute rouge avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis prête » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.


	3. Sa première fois

« Je suis prête » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mihawk s'y attendait, elle avait vraiment envie de lui-même si elle avait peur. Pas peur de lui, peur d'avoir mal. Il avait deviné qu'elle était vierge tant elle avait peur quand elle se croyait prête.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda t-il légèrement inquiet. « Tu n'es pas obligée, j'attendrais. »

« Je suis sûre. » Cependant on voyait bien la peur dans son regard.

Mihawk ne voulait pas la décevoir, il l'aimait tellement. Il pencha la tête vers elle, elle était de face, il ne pouvait donc pas l'embrasser sur la bouche. Mihawk embrassa Perona sur la joue, celle-ci ne tournait toujours pas la tête. Mihawk mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva. Elle ne protesta pas, elle ne dit rien, elle mit juste sa tête sur le torse de Mihawk et se laissa porter.

Mihawk la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il la trouvait terriblement belle allongée comme ça, en dessous de lui. Elle tournait toujours la tête, elle ne voulait décidément pas être embrassée.

Mihawk, à défaut de l'embrasser lui embrassa tout le cou. Perona commença à lâché de léger soupir, elle se sentait bien. Mihawk avait décidé de la détendre suffisamment pour qu'elle tourne la tête et se laisse embrasser.

Mihawk continua à savourer son cou. Sa peau salée était, pour lui, divinement exquise. Il prit plaisir à respirer son parfum, il sentait tellement bon.

Les soupirs de Perona se firent plus nombreux et plus forts mais elle ne tournait toujours pas la tête. Mihawk décida d'utiliser sa botte secrète. Il délaissa le cou de Perona, qui poussa un petit soupir de frustrations, et commença à monter vers son oreille, tout en laissant sur son passage, une trainée humide.

Quand sa langue fût arrivée à destination, il commença à lécher son oreille et à lui mordiller gentiment son lobe. Perona tourna légèrement la tête mais pas suffisamment pour donner accès à sa bouche.

Mihawk vit qu'il était sur le bon chemin et commença à accentuer ses mordillements et mit carrément sa langue dans l'oreille de Perona. Celle-ci tourna immédiatement la tête et fit face à Mihawk, yeux dans les yeux. Ce dernier en profita immédiatement, ses lèvres touchèrent celle de Perona pour un petit baiser, il ne voulait vraiment pas la forcer. Quand ses lèvres se décollèrent, elles se recollèrent de suite.

Perona ne voulait pas arrêter le baiser, dès qu'elle avait senti les lèvres de Mihawk se décoller, elle s'était précipitée. Mihawk, étonné au départ, répondit rapidement à l'invitation de Perona. Elle s'était détendue, il devait en profiter, il ne pouvait pas la laisser avoir peur.

Mihawk passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Perona tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement au contact de la main, mais elle se laissa rapidement aller au plaisir.

Il lui caressa tout le ventre en évitant la poitrine. Quand il l'entendit pousser des soupirs de bien-être, il commença à lui effleurer son soutien-gorge. Perona tressaillit légèrement aux premiers contacts mais elle décida de ses concentrer sur les baisers et d'oublier où se baladait les mains de son amant.

Mihawk sourit à travers un baiser, il la trouvait courageuse. Elle avait peur mais elle continuait. Il continua ses caressantes mais en se concentrant son sur les seins de sa douce. Celle-ci mit fin aux baisers tellement elle soupirait.

Mihawk arrêta ses caresses et enleva ses mains du t-shirt de Perona. Celle-ci ne sachant pas ce qu'il contait faire le regarda avec étonnement. Mihawk commença à l'embrasser en dessous du nombril, là ou la peau était à nue. Il continua à lui embrasser la peau tout en remontant le long de son ventre, mais plus il remontait, plus il remontait le t-shirt de Perona.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent le soutien-gorge, il arrêta de l'embrasser. Il prit le t-shirt de sa bien-aimée à deux mains et le lui enlevât. Perona cacha immédiatement son soutien-gorge avec ses mains. Mihawk rit doucement, il l'adorait quand elle était timide. Il l'embrassa encore une fois sur la bouche.

Dès la fin du baiser, il se redressa à genoux sur le lit et commença à enlever les chaussures et les longues chaussettes de Perona. Il avait bien envie de lui chatouiller les pieds mais il se retient, ce n'était pas le moment. Il se reconcentra sur Perona qui était désormais pieds nus et sans t-shirt, avec les mains plaquées sur son soutien.

Mihawk pencha sa tête et embrassa Perona. Il lui demanda une entrée, elle la lui accordât. Leur langue se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Mais Mihawk était malin, tout en continuant à embrasser Perona, il descendit ses mains à l'aveuglette et trouva la jupe de Perona. En quelques mouvements, il l'enlevât. Perona mit directement une main sur sa culotte et, à défaut de deux mains, mit son bras sur son soutien. Mihawk ne fit pas attention à ces gestes qui montraient la timidité de Perona. Il continuait à embrasser une Perona plus rouge que jamais.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Mihawk passa ses mains dans le dos de Perona et d'un geste habile, lui dégrafa son soutien. Perona mit fin aux baisers, elle était à bout de souffle et apeurée. Mihawk, conscient de sa peur, recommença à lui embrasser le cou et à lui caresser le ventre.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se détendit légèrement mais assez pour baisser son bras qui masquait son soutien-gorge. Mihawk fut rapide, il enleva le soutien-gorge et attrapa les mains qui se précipitaient vers les seins mis à nus pour les cacher. Il lui agrippa les poignets et plaque ses bras le long de son corps. Désormais, elle n'avait plus que sa culotte.

Mihawk commença à lui titiller la pointe de ses seins avec ses dents. Il les mordillait gentiment, les suçaient, les léchaient, il donnait à Perona du plaisir. Quand enfin elle le laissa s'exprimer, Mihawk lui laissa les poignets et augmenta son plaisir en lui malaxant ses seins avec ses mains. Perona ne pensa même plus à cacher ses parties tellement elle était abasourdie par le plaisir.

Mihawk profita du fait qu'elle se laissait faire et dirigea ses mains vers son dernier vêtement. Il ne lui enleva pas, il la caressa juste à travers le tissu. Perona faisait tout pour retenir son plaisir, mais cela devenait difficile, il était tellement doué.

Mihawk la sentit mouiller à travers le tissu et décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Il fit glisser la culotte le long des jambes et elle finit par trouver sa place au sol. Perona était désormais toute nue et Mihawk ne portait plus qu'une serviette. Elle trouvait ça injuste, il avait encore un tissu sur lui, et pas elle. Comme si Mihawk avait deviné ses pensées, il enleva la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et laissa apparaître son engin étiré par le désir.

Mihawk se plaça de façon à avoir la meilleure vue sur l'intérieur de Perona. Celle-ci ne voyait plus que les cheveux de Mihawk, mais elle sentit bien le coup de langue passé. Elle allait devenir folle, jamais elle n'avait été autant fouillée par une langue et elle aimait ça. Elle se mit à crier de plaisir et Mihawk dût lui tenir les jambes tellement elle bougeait.

Puis, tout à coup, ça s'arrêta. La sensation de se faire fouiller disparu, il avait arrêté. Perona souffla, mais son repos fut de courte durée car elle sentit quelque chose s'introduire en elle. « Il n'a quand même pas… » pensa telle. Elle le regarda plus attentivement et vit que ce n'était pas son engin qui était en elle mais son doigt.

Mihawk commença à faire de petit va-et-vient. Mais il sentait que Perona était dilatée et il ne tarda pas à mettre un deuxième doigt, suivis de près par un troisième. Les vas-et-vients provoquèrent chez Perona une montée de plaisir telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir ces cris. Elle prit cependant son courage à deux mains et prononça des mots si durs pour elle.

« Je te veux en moi » murmura Perona.

Mihawk arrêta immédiatement ses va-et-vient. Avait t-il bien entendu ?

Il sortit ses doigts et se leva, il se positionna de telle sorte qu'elle ait le moins mal possible. Il commença à pénétrer doucement en elle et poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paroi. Perona ferma les yeux et se prépara à la douleur. Mihawk pénétra d'un coup sec et brisa la paroi. Perona hurla de douleur et pleura. Mihawk lui embrassa tout le cou pour faire passer la douleur.

Quand Perona cessa de pleurer, il fit de lent va-et-vient et bientôt la douleur fit place au plaisir. Quand il entendit les soupirs de plaisir, Mihawk accéléra le rythme. Pendant cinq minutes, dès que Perona commençait à soupirer plus fort qu'avant, Mihawk accélérait jusqu'à attendre la vitesse maximale où Perona hurlait de plaisir.

Elle ressentait le plaisir grandir en elle jusqu'au moment où elle se arqua et tout le plaisir retomba. Elle était épuisée mais elle remarque qu'elle ne sentait plus ses délicieux mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »

« Tu as joui et je crois que c'est suffisant pour une première fois. »

« Et toi ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, profites de ton moment. »

Perona ne fit pas attention à ces paroles et empoigna à deux mains le sexe de son amant. C'était la première fois que Perona touchait cette partie du corps d'un homme. Elle aimait cette sensation de chaleur et de tension, elle commença à faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Mihawk ressentit immédiatement le plaisir monté en lui.

Quand elle sentit que Mihawk était au bord de l'extase, elle prit son sexe en bouche et le suça. Mihawk ne sut comment l'arrêter, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se force.

« Perona, tu n'es pas obligée ». Il était à bout de souffle, le plaisir montait tellement en lui qu'il ne put y résister. Il commença à caresser les cheveux de Perona, et fit balader ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses.

Mihawk ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, il éjacula dans la bouche de Perona. Celle-ci, contre toute attente, avala le sperme sans difficulté. Quand Mihawk fut vidé, elle lâcha son engin et tout deux, épuisé, se mirent convenablement dans le lit. Perona était blottit contre le torse de Mihawk et celui-ci encerclait sa taille de ses bras sans toutefois trop la serré.

Mihawk voulait mettre une chose au clair avant de dormir.

« Pourquoi as-tu avalé tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Je voulais goûter, et puis de toute façon tu as bon goût. »

Mihawk fut choqué par cette remarque, mais bon c'était du Perona tour craché. Il se laissa rapidement entraîné dans le pays des rêves avec Perona.


	4. Dans les bras de Morphée

Perona se réveilla dans un trou en forme de patte. Elle avait mal, très mal. C'était la même douleur que la fois où elle avait volé pendant trois jours, à cause de Kuma. Quand enfin elle trouva la force de regarder autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle avait atterri exactement au même endroit sur l'île de Lugubra.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis quand même pas retourné dans le passé ! » s'exclama Perona. Elle se reprit vite, elle voulait retrouver Mihawk. Elle se remémora comment elle est passée du trou au château : « Je me suis endormie dans le trou et quand je me suis réveillée la nuit tombait et Mihawk me portait au château dans ses bras. » Perona se coucha immédiatement dans le trou de manière à s'endormir. Au bout de dix minutes, elle y arriva.

Quand elle se réveilla, pas de Mihawk. La nuit était bien avancée et elle était toujours dans le trou. « Il n'est pas venu, pourquoi ? » Perona commença à paniquer, elle décida d'aller au château par ses propres moyens. Mais quand elle essaya de se lever, elle sentit tout de suite qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle n'avait plus du tout de force. « Quoi ? Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne vais quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à ma mort ? » Perona hurla, elle hurla à s'en casser la voix, elle hurlait son désespoir.

Mihawk savait qu'il se trouvait dans son château, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille, mais il ne savait pas où il était dans son château. Il se trouvait dans une pièce vide à l'exception du tabouret sur lequel il était assit. Il prit la décision de se lever et de chercher comment retrouver son chemin. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut prit d'un gros doute : « Suis-je vraiment dans mon château ? » Le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui ne lui disait absolument rien. Mihawk y pénétra et se fit immédiatement engloutir pas les ténèbres.

Il avança à l'aveuglette pendant de longues minutes, qui se transformèrent en heures. Il ne si retrouvait absolument pas, il était même passé devant la même porte cinq fois de suite, à croire qu'il imitait Zoro.

Mihawk se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans un couloir éclairé qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Si il ne reconnaissait pas le couloir, il reconnu immédiatement la porte qui se trouvait au bout de celui-ci, la porte de la chambre de Perona.

Il couru presque, il voulait absolument la voir. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il s'arrêta et reprit le contrôle de sa respiration. Il poussa et…fit face à la pièce d'où il était partit, pas de Perona, pas de rose, pas de peluche, rien, juste un tabouret. Mihawk resta immobile devant la porte, ses jambes ne pouvait plus le porter, il s'effondra à genoux devant la porte et puis sans raison ferma les yeux et ne les ouvrit plus.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il l'entendit hurler. Elle hurlait dans son sommeil. Mihawk la plaque contre son torse et se mit de manière à avoir sa bouche près de l'oreille de Perona. Il lui susurra des mots doux, lui caressa les bras, lui embrasse le cou. Il continua jusqu'au moment où elle arrêta de hurler, le cauchemar était terminé, autant pour Perona que pour Mihawk. Ils purent tout les deux se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée à nouveau.

Perona se réveilla dans un trou en forme de patte. Elle avait mal, très mal. C'était la même douleur que la fois où elle avait volé pendant trois jours, à cause de Kuma. Quand enfin elle trouva la force de regarder autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle avait atterri exactement au même endroit sur l'île de Lugubra. Mais elle remarqua également une autre forme avec elle dans le trou.

« Ryū, non pas toi, lève-toi, stp » Perona pleurait elle avait bien vu que sa poitrine de bougeait plus. Perona pleura en silence, Mihawk l'avait abandonné, il avait abandonné Ryū.

Perona hurla, elle hurla pour deux.

Mihawk savait qu'il se trouvait dans son château, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille, mais il ne savait pas où il était dans son château. Il se trouvait dans une pièce vide à l'exception du tabouret sur lequel il était assit et d'un lit où une forme familière était allongée, Ryū. Mihawk attendait et attendait, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne parvenait pas à le porter. Il resta donc là à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un hurlement, un hurlement qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis cinq ans…


	5. Ryū

Mihawk se réveilla difficilement, il était épuisé, Perona l'était encore plus. Elle dormait encore, Mihawk en profita pour la contempler, elle était si belle endormit. Il aurait aimé la contempler encore plus mais en grand bruit de verre brisé venant d'en bas le força à se lever.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce-que ce garnement a encore cassé ? »

Il se leva tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller Perona. Il avait affuté sa technique au fil des années pour pouvoir aller s'entraîner. Ça ne lui prit donc pas longtemps, dès qu'il sortit du lit, il s'habilla à toute vitesse : « Mieux vaut se dépêcher, au sinon il risque encore de casser quelque chose ! » grommela Mihawk entre ses dents. Quand il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, il regarda encore une fois Perona, il la trouvait tellement belle.

Il s'apprêta à retourner dans le lit avec elle tellement elle l'attirait, mais un autre bruit lui fit revenir à la réalité, un bruit de bois brisé.

« Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour casser du bois ? »

Mihawk sortit en trombe de la chambre, mais toujours silencieusement. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il se mit à courir en direction de l'origine des bruits, c'est-à-dire le salon. Quand enfin il y arriva, il se figea au sommet de l'escalier, il y avait un trou dans la grande vitre du salon et la table était explosée en mille morceaux.

« Ryū » hurla Mihawk «Montre-toi »

Une petite forme apparue derrière un angle de mur, tout en bas de l'escalier.

« Salut papa » murmura Ryū « Je suis désolé, je voulais juste m'entraîner pendant que maman dormait. »

Mihawk descendit l'escalier, il ne savait pas se qu'il devait faire pour que son fils arrête de s'entraîner sans autorisation. Quand il arriva au bas de l'escalier, Ryū n'avait pas bougé.

« Ryū, tu sais que tu aurais pu te blesser. »

« Mais je fais attention. »

« Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a un trou dans la vitre, et pourquoi la table est en mille morceaux. »

Ryū ne dit rien, il n'avait pas d'excuse. Il baissa les yeux et se concentra sur ses chaussures. Il savait qu'il avait déçu son père et il s'en voulait. Il aimait beaucoup son père, c'est lui qui lui avait appris à manier l'épée alors que sa mère ne voulait pas, trouvant ça trop dangereux et disant qu'elle ne recommencerait pas à jouer au docteur. Il ne savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. A chaque fois qu'elle disait ça, son père rigolait et ses yeux brillaient de nostalgie. Ses yeux, il l'admirait aussi pour ces yeux, il les trouvait magnifique comparés aux siens.

Il avait commencé à apprendre le maniement des épées à l'âge de 5 ans, il en avait 14 maintenant et se croyait prêt à tout, y compris à vaincre ce Zoro qui avait détrôné son père de la place du meilleur sabreur au monde.

« Ryū lève les yeux. »

Il leva les yeux et regarda son père droit dans les yeux, celui-ci émit un petit rire sans raison.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » demanda Ryū curieux.

« Ryū « le dragon » Mihawk, ton prénom te va si bien. »

Mihawk adorait les yeux de son fils, c'est grâce à eux qu'on l'avait nommé Ryū. Il signifiait, en Japonais, dragon. Perona et Dracule l'avait nommé ainsi en raison de ses yeux jaune qui avait des pupilles très fines. Mihawk regarda son fils dans les yeux et une connexion se fit immédiatement. Œil de Faucon et Œil de dragon se regardèrent jusqu'au moment où on entendit :

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi le salon est dans cet état et si il y a des blessés compter pas sur moi pour les soigner. »

Dracule Mihawk et Ryū Mihawk sourirent, une nouvelle journée commençait…


	6. Les successeurs

Il s'entraînait encore et toujours. Il s'entraînait du matin jusqu'à soir, il ne pouvait pas faiblir.

« Je fais tout ça pour toi papa. »

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne cessait de s'entraîner. Il étai désormais le meilleur sabreur au monde et il voulait le rester. Il avait gagné ce titre à la mort de Zoro, il aurait préféré le gagner en le combattant mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Désormais il s'entraînait sans relâche, il ne voulait pas faire honte à la mémoire de son père. Il voulait que les gens, que le monde sache que œil de dragon était le digne successeur de œil de faucon. Il commençait cependant à faiblir, cela faisait dix heures qu'il s'entraînait.

« Allez Ryū, un peu de courage, il ne te reste que trois heures d'entraînement. »

Il s'imposait entre douze et treize heures d'entraînement pas jour. Il s'entraînait de 8 heures du matin jusqu'à 21 heures au soir.

2 heures passèrent et Mihawk s'apprêtait à entamer sa dernière heure quand il entendit un coup frapper à la porte.

« Qui va-la ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, Mihawk croyait avoir affaire à des gamins un peu trop téméraire se dirigea vers la porte pour les engueuler. Il ouvrit la porte et… arrêta un sabre à deux centimètres de son cou. L'attaquant sauta au dessus de Mihawk et pénétra de force dans le château. A la lumière des lampes, Mihawk remarqua qu'il avait les cheveux verts et qu'il se battait avec trois sabres.

« Toi, je croyais que tu étais mort ! » s'exclama Mihawk

« Je ne suis pas Roronoa Zoro. »

« Alors qui es-tu. »

L'inconnu fonça sans prévenir et visa le torse de Mihawk avec deux de ses sabres, Mihawk qui n'était déjà plus là. Dès qu'il avait vu les jambes de son adversaire bouger, il avait sauté sur la table et, sortant sa grande lame héritée de son père, avait à son tour attaquer.

Il plaqua son adversaire au sol avec sa lame juste sur sa gorge.

« Qui es-tu ? » répéta Mihawk

L'inconnu émit un petit rire avant de répondre.

« Je suis Roronoa Kuina, fille de Roronoa Zoro. »

A ce moment Mihawk remarqua qu'elle avait effectivement des formes féminines et qu'elle était même assez jolie, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à ça pour le moment.

Pendant toute la soirée et même pendant une petite partie de la nuit, on entendit des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant. Les deux combattants combattaient pour l'honneur de leur père, mais vers le milieu de la nuit d'autre bruit se firent entendre, des bruits plus sensuels…


End file.
